Made of glass
by lynavra
Summary: No conozco nada y soy alguien totalmente distinto. Podría llevar años encontrarte, podría llevar años encontrarme a mí. -Los Cullen. Conjunto de viñetas.


_**Disclaimer**__: todo lo que reconozcáis, los personajes y demás pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, su editorial y Summit. El título del fic y el summary, al grupo TRAPT. Nadie dice lo contrario pero el resto es mío, así que no lo copietees en otro lado sin mi permiso. Si haces copy&paste, no me hago responsable de mis actos posteriores. Nada de esto nace con ánimo de lucro.  
_

_-.-.-  
_

**Ratio decidendi**

_"Soñaba con hallar a otros como él."_

Sigues sin saber si vas a condenarlo a algún tipo de infierno venidero, a la tortura eterna o a un fuego del que nadie podrá sacarlo jamás, pero vas a hacerlo. Ya no lo piensas más; has dejado apartado el raciocinio para dar paso al único acto improvisado del que te has hecho partícipe en todos estos años.

Mientras vigilas un lado y otro del pasillo, no dejas de ver los ojos verdes de su madre a punto de sucumbir y escuchas su petición como un eco sin fin dentro de tu cabeza. _Está solo, no tiene a nadie y va a morir_, te repite tu propia voz. Sin parar. Una suerte de conciencia. Y es la verdad, ese pobre muchacho ya no tiene nada que hacer en el mundo de los vivos, nadie podrá salvarlo de terminar igual que sus padres.

Y eres incapaz de dejar que alguien como él se pierda para siempre. No estaría bien.

Su madre sabía lo que eras, lo sabía y, aún así, deseaba que lo salvaras. Ella misma te lo dijo. Utilizó su último aliento para pedirte que hicieras aquello que los demás no podían y ayudaras a su Edward. Pero quizá no deberías suponer que estaba al tanto de todos los inconvenientes de lo que tú eres. ¿Habría querido eso para su hijo, de todas formas? Ser un monstruo, un ser que no duerme ni puede relacionarse con los demás. Un asesino.

Ninguna madre desearía algo así para un nacido de su propia sangre, no es posible.

Entras rápido en la habitación donde te espera el cuerpo casi inerte del muchacho y vuelves a verlo, vuelves a ver ese rostro que irradia pureza por todas partes y en tu interior sientes una mezcla de total decisión y sobrecogimiento.

Es complicado, pero no hay otra alternativa. Quieres que sea tu compañero, tu hijo, quieres que comparta lo que tú eres para así no seguir estando solo durante toda la eternidad.

Sería demasiado triste dejarle ir, ni siquiera te lo perdonarías.

Eres consciente de que actúas por un impulso momentáneo y que de meditarlo unos minutos ni te plantearías hacerlo, así que lo coges en brazos y te diriges hacia la puerta trasera al tiempo que escuchas el barullo del interior. Conforme os alejáis del epicentro de dolor, dejas de oler la muerte y la desesperación que se agolpan en el aire de ese mundo aparte que se alza como una bruma entre las calles.

Todavía te sorprendes (no, no te sorprendes, es una sensación diferente, más extraña) de lo ligero de su peso, que para ti no supone absolutamente nada y que para él tan difícil es de mantener en pie desde hace días.

Él no se queja, ya no tiene fuerzas ni para eso. Lo más probable es que ni siquiera se esté dando cuenta de que lo has sacado de allí, porque el dolor de su cuerpo ha superado unas barreras terribles en las últimas horas.

No te detienes hasta que consigues llegar a la pequeña cabaña que compraste nada más arribar a Chicago y a la que nadie, excepto tú, ha entrado nunca. Enseguida lo acuestas sobre un pequeño sofá destartalado que tienes en mitad de ninguna parte.

Es entonces cuando lo miras y pegas un salto de más de dos metros hacia atrás. Prácticamente te acurrucas en un rincón, intentando alejarte de él contra esa terrible voluntad que te lanza a devorarlo. O a hacerle algo peor.

Sin embargo, pronto te aproximas teniendo la precaución de no avasallarlo. Despacio, sin ninguna prisa, con mucho cuidado. No quieres dar un paso en falso y hacer que algo salga mal, porque jamás lo superarías. No con él, no por tu causa.

Ya estás sobre su endeble cuerpo y palpas los sudores que lo recorren al completo.

Comienza a temblar y casi notas cómo su alma está a punto de abandonarlo y dejarlo a merced de la nada. Es una sensación que crees sentir cada vez que alguien muere en el hospital, igual que si pudieras apreciar la pureza de cada una de las personas que eres incapaz de salvar. Y esta puede ser condenada por siempre, pero se trata de un arrebato y es imposible de controlar.

Tú le necesitas y él también a ti.

Lo haces, le muerdes de igual forma que te hicieron a ti. Descontrolado, brutal, sin precaución. De manera rápida y casi imperceptible de no ser porque tus dientes le dejan una marca perpetua y tu veneno se abre paso entre lo poco que queda de él. Destruyendo, carcomiendo.

No sabes muy bien cómo consigues detenerte a tiempo, pero lo haces. No pruebas su sangre, no la tragas, no es eso lo que quieres. Talvez esa sea la razón por la que te apartas y terminas lo que persigues.

Y ahora grita y grita. De repente abre los ojos tras un enorme letargo y se contorsiona entre espasmos atroces. Le duele de una manera que habrías preferido evitar y te obligas a escuchar sus chillidos sin saber qué hacer para aliviar su dolor.

Pasan horas y días, no sabes exactamente cuántos. Demasiados.

Únicamente ves, escuchas y sientes cómo el joven Edward Masen desaparece para convertirse en algo distinto. Pero ni siquiera estás seguro de que esté yendo como debe, que esté saliendo bien. Puede que no lo hayas hecho correctamente y nada consiga salvarlo, que no termine siendo tampoco como tú, que se pierda en el camino.

Llega un momento en el que se tranquiliza y decides comprobar sus constantes vitales, mas ya no hay nada. Ni pulso, ni respiración. Ha dejado de sufrir y su rostro parece de porcelana, más hermoso aún que antes. Entonces, hace un movimiento brusco y alcanza tu brazo con su mano, con tanta fuerza que casi puedes notar dolor. Abre los ojos y el increíble rojo rubí casi te ciega.

Ya no hay espacio para la culpa, todo ha ido bien y estáis juntos. Está bien.

-.-.-

_**N/A**: después de mil quinientos años de no publicar nada, vengo con nuevo longfic. Yeah. Será a base de viñetas ordenadas cronológicamente y tratará las relaciones de los Cullen entre sí, pero en etapa pre-Twilight. Los títulos de éstas serán expresiones en Latín, concretamente esta primera significa "razón para decidir" o "razón suficiente" (si queréis verlas, están en wikipedia :D).  
_

_Espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis, los reviews me hacen feliz y son gratis. Gracias por leerme.  
_


End file.
